Observando você
by Mama King
Summary: "Há um rapaz aqui na cidade que diz que vai me amar para sempre" One-shot/Tradução/by:gaemgyu88


_Oi gente! Espero que gostem, é minha primeira tradução -palmas- _

_A fic é de uma autora que eu simplesmente adorei, a gaemgyu88. _

_ Um pouco dificil de traduzir, afinal, não é a língua natal dela. Se encontrarem erros, por favor me avisem ^^_

_Como a própria autora disse no comecinho da fic original, a one é inspirada numa musica (muito fofa, recomendo!) da banda The Band Perry e o nome da musica e If I Die Young. (T.T) _

_Então só para lembrarem, a fic NÃO é minha, e Naruto NÃO me pertence. _

_Vamos as informações da one-shot: _

_Nome original: Watching you_

_Sinopse: "Há um rapaz aqui na cidade que diz que vai me amar para sempre"_

_Casal: NaruSaku_

_Tipo: Romance/Hurt/Comfort _

_Rated: K _

_Boa leitura!_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Observando você_**

.

.

.

"N-Naruto-kun…Me desculpe… Obrigada... E-Eu te amo…" Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram aos ver Naruto abaixar-se ao seu lado, seus braços tremendo enquanto ele tocava seu rosto

"N-Não! Sakura-chan… NÃO! A-Acorde.. Você pode parar de atuar agora... " enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, ele abraçou sua amada Sakura.

As nuvens escureceram, não muito tempo depois uma sensação de frio podia ser sentida no ar... Gotas de líquido claro desciam do céu, como se o próprio estivesse chorando.

" N-Não… chore... Sorria para… mim... Você pode? " Ela sorriu pela última vez, olhando para seu amado esposo de forma amorosa

"Sakura…" Ele chorou, seu corpo tremia de forma incontrolável, a luz dos olhos cor de jade se foi. Forçou um sorriso enquanto chorava, concedendo um último olhar ao corpo sem vida de sua esposa, chamando seu nome, como se dessa forma pudesse trazer sua alma de volta a seu corpo.

* * *

><p><em>The sharp knife of a short life, well ( A faca afiada de uma vida curta, bem)<em>

_I've had, just enough time ( Eu tive apenas o tempo suficiente) _

_If I die young, bury me in satin (Se eu morrer jovem, enterre-me em cetim)_  
><em>Lay me down on a, bed of roses (Deite-me em um mar de rosas)<em>  
><em>Sink me in the river, at dawn (Afunde-me no rio na madrugada)<em>  
><em>Send me away with the words of a love song (Deixe-me ir com as palavras de uma canção de amor)<br>_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well (A faca afiada de uma vida curta, bem)_  
><em>I've had just enough time (Eu tive apenas o tempo suficiente)<em>

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into Your Kingdom (E eu vou estar vestindo branco quando eu entrar em  
>seu reino)<em>  
><em>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger, (Estou tão verde quanto o anel no meu frio dedinho)<em>  
><em>I've never known the loving of a man (Eu nunca conheci o amor de um homem)<em>  
><em>But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand (Mas foi bom quando ele estava segurando minha mão)<em>  
><em><strong>There's a boy here in town says that he'll love me forever (Há um rapaz aqui na cidade diz que me amará pela eternidade)<strong>_  
><em>Whoever thought forever could be severed by... (Que pensou que a eternidade poderia ser interrompida por...)<br>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback...<em>**

"Sakura-chan! Eu te amo, por favor, seja minha esposa!" O loiro que estava ajoelhado disse para a garota de cabelos rosados, somente ganhando um beijo da mesma.

"Naruto! Quantas ve-"Ela gritou, mas foi interrompida pela declaração do garoto.

"999 vezes" Naruto gargalhou ao se levantar-se, o sol ao nascer fazia o cabelo dourado brilhar perfeitamente na luz da manhã.

Sakura se acalmou e uma leve sombra rosa era visível em suas bochechas "Credo Naruto..."

* * *

><p>"Sakura, eu falava sério sobre meus sentimentos, e nesses 10 anos que se passaram, eles não morreram... Então, por favor... Casa comigo?" O charmoso Rokudaime falou, ajoelhado na frente da linda mulher de cabelos rosados, sendo observados por milhares de moradores da vila<p>

A garota simplesmente ficou parada ali, mordeu os lábios, ele podia sentir que ganharia um beijo dela e novamente seria dispensado, mas ela o surpreendeu quando foi até ele e disse:

"Eu aceito, seu idiota" Os olhos de Naruto se arregalaram, essa era a **1000 **vez que ele a pedia em casamento e Sakura finalmente havia aceitado a proposta! Ele a puxou para um abraço e ambos se juntaram num doce beijo, ganhando uma grande viva dos aldeões, gritos e exclamações eram ouvidos por toda parte.

"EU CONSEGUI, DATTEBAYO! " Naruto disse, enquanto jogava seu punho em direção ao céu, fazendo Sakura rir alto com aquele ato infantil.

* * *

><p><em>Uh oh (uh, oh)<em>

_The ballad of a dove (uh, oh) (A balada de uma pomba)  
>Go with peace and love (Vá com paz e amor)<br>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket (Recolha as suas lágrimas, coloque-as em seu bolso)  
>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh (Guarde-as para um momento em que você vai precisar muito delas, oh)<br>__**The sharp knife of a short life, oh well (A faca afiada de uma vida curta, bem)**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Se eu não posso tê-la, ninguém terá<em>…" As últimas palavras que Sakura escutou antes de cair na escuridão, causada pela grande dor fluindo em seu abdômen.

"Sasori? Como você pode estar vivo?" Ela se perguntou antes de fechar os olhos

A figura riu, a encarando com aqueles olhos que transpareciam sua insanidade.

* * *

><p><em>5 anos se passaram desde que Sakura Haruno, 22 anos de idade se foi. Hoje seria o seu aniversário de casamento com seu marido, Uzumaki Naruto.<em>

* * *

><p>"Papai!" Uma garotinha de 6 anos de idade corria ao redor da torre do Hokage. Os longos cabelos rosados <em>dela<em> flutuavam, combinando perfeitamente com os olhos azul-céu _dele._

"Tenha cuidado Sakura-chan!" O Rokudaime pegou sua filha antes que a mesma caisse. A garotinha olhou para o relógio do pai, movimentando em suas mãos um buquê de cerejeiras brancas.

"_Sakura..."_

"Vamos logo, estamos atrasados! " A pequena garota soprou sua franja rosada ganhando uma risada do pai

"Okay, só me deixe colocar meu manto e iremos visitar a mamãe"

_Mal sabiam eles que um belo par de olhos na cor jade estava assistindo-os do céu e ria_

"_Fico muito feliz em vê-los juntos"_

_Sakura sorriu ao olhar seu leal marido ir com sua filha enquanto a mesma segurava um buquê de cerejeiras._

"No jantar vamos comer no Ichiraku. " Disse Naruto e sua filha aplaudiu levantando seu punho para o céu

_Sakura se contorceu _

"_NARUTO! SE VOCÊ OUSAR ALIMENTAR SAKURA COM RAMÉN EU NÃO VOU HESITAR EM MATÁ-LO_" _Ela gritou._

Naruto sentiu arrepios percorrerem sua espinha

"O que você tem papai? " Sakura perguntou inocentemente

Naruto riu de forma nervosa e disse "Eu tenho a sensação de que não devemos comer ramén no jantar, vamos só comer sushi okay?" Sakura fez beicinho, movendo a cabeça levemente, concordando com o pai.

_Ela riu._

* * *

><p><em>Espero que tenham gostado, afinal, se não tiverem gostado não vale a pena traduzir mais nada.<em>

_Reviews são a única forma de minha pessoa saber a opinião de vocês #fikadika_

_Até logo,_

_Mama King_

* * *

><p><em>Aliás, eu estava pensando... Querem que eu faça mais traduções? <em>


End file.
